marvelpeliculasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Callisto
thumb|280pxCalisto era una mutante con sentidos mejoradas. Biografía ''X-Men: The Last Stand'' Magneto's speech and decides to join him. As a sign of her loyalty, she tracks for him the location of Mystique, held prisoner by the Government, thanks to her powers. She soons becomes one of the generals of the new Brotherhood of Mutants and, with Juggernaut and Arclight, she accompanies Magneto to recruit the Phoenix. Once at the Greys' place, the Brotherhood engages a battle against the X-Men, come to bring back Jean to the X-Mansion. Callisto and Arclight fight Storm and manage to beat her, but the battle is interrupted by the rage of the Phoenix. At the end of the fight, Phoenix joins the team and Callisto comes back to the Brotherhood's base in the forest with Magneto. ">Calisto fue un mutante, líder del grupo llamado Omegas. Ella colabora con sus compañeros al discurso de Magnetoy decide unirse a él. Como señal de su lealtad, pistas para él la ubicación de la mística, prisionero por el Gobierno, gracias a sus poderes. Ella soons se convierte en uno de los generales de la nueva Hermandad de mutantes y, con Juggernaut y Arclight, ella acompaña Magneto para reclutar a Phoenix. Una vez en lugar de los grises, la Hermandad realiza una batalla contra los X-Men, vienen a traer Jean a la Mansión X. Calisto y Arclight lucha contra tormenta y administrar a la golpeaba, pero la batalla es interrumpida por la rabia de la Phoenix. Al final de la lucha, Phoenix une al equipo y Calisto vuelve a la base de la Hermandad en el bosque con Magneto. Durante la batalla en la isla de Alcatraz, Calisto ataca a tormenta, queriendo resolver cosas con ella una vez por todas. Ella resulta para ser más que un partido para ella, pero a la larga tormenta empuja contra una red de hierro y que le electrocutes. Rasgos de carácter Magneto, who manages to gain her trust with his ideologies and charm. ">Calisto fue un mutante altivo, que muestra su orgullo de pertenecer a la raza mutante con tatuajes por todo su cuerpo y cara. Ella será un líder carismático con fuerte y carácter y ella se compromete a seguir las órdenes de otra persona solamente si encuentra una persona más fuerte y carismática, como Magneto, que consigue ganar su confianza con sus ideologías y encanto. Posee de ella el único poder para detectar la presencia y ubicación de otros mutantes, y ella puede entender los poderes de los mutantes cercanos con sus sentidos sobrehumanos. Ella también posee sobrehumana velocidad y reflejos y ella de un luchador formidable y un experto en artes marciales. Relaciones *Magneto - Boss. *Arclight - subordinado. *Canilla - subordinado. *Psylocke - subordinado. *Hombre de múltiples - su compañero de equipo. *Pyro - su compañero de equipo. *Spike - subordinado *Juggernaut - su compañero de equipo. *Phat - subordinado *Tormenta - enemigo. *X-Men - enemigos. *Leech - enemigo. *Warren Worthington II - enemigo. *Warren Worthington III - enemigo Detrás de las escenas *En los cómics, Calisto fue el líder de los Morlocks y en la película es el líder de los Omegas. Trivia *La versión de Calisto interpreté en la película es mucho más joven que su contraparte de cómics. Ella tiene el poder de fijación pertenecientes a su compañero de equipo Caliban y carece de su marca, el parche en el ojo derecho. *En la '' X-Men: The Last Stand '' novelización, Calisto se revela haber nacido en la República Dominicana. También se dice que, antes de unirse a Magnetode Hermandad de mutantes era el líder de los Merodeadores Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Mutantes Categoría:Femeninos Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:X-Men